dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Guess Who's Back?
is the one hundred fifty-fifth chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover shows Goku, with arms crossed, standing on a Suzuki Jimny. The off-road vehicle is green and says "Dragon" on the front, while the license plate says "Capsule No. 158." The cover art for this chapter is also featured in the artbooks Akira Toriyama - The World and Daizenshuu 1. Summary Having had his right eye destroyed by Goku's knee, Drum bleeds heavily from his face. King Piccolo and Tien Shinhan are stunned at what has occurred. Goku lands and glares at Piccolo as the dead Drum falls to the ground. Tien marvels at Goku's new power, noting that he is much stronger than before. Piccolo is angry that Goku continues to defy him, and Goku says that he will not die until he takes Piccolo down. Meanwhile, Bulma, Yamcha, and Launch fly towards King Castle, while Oolong and the others go to find the bodies of Master Roshi and Chiaotzu. Launch, in her bad form, says that she will not let Piccolo get away if anything has happened to Tien. Yamcha says that they are glad to have her around at times like these. Just then Launch sneezes, reverting to her good form, and asks if they are going on a picnic. At King Castle, Piccolo tells Goku that he has become much more powerful, but Goku says that he is more powerful as well. Piccolo tells Goku that he will die in five seconds, and charges at him. However, Goku blocks his strike, leaving Piccolo, Tien, and Piano stunned. Piccolo punches again, and Goku grabs his hand and throws him through one of the buildings in the castle complex. The building is destroyed, but Piccolo emerges from the rubble, and Goku tells him that the five seconds are up. Piccolo tells Goku to prepare to die, leaps into the air, and flies towards Goku. As he approaches, he fires a Ki Blast, which Goku leaps into the air to dodge. Piccolo grins, then lands at fires another blast at the falling Goku. Realizing that he cannot dodge, Goku puts up his arms to block. The blast directly hits the blocking Goku's arms, and sends him flying backwards. He manages to grab a spike protruding from another castle building and swings on it before landing on the ground below. A horrified Piccolo asks what Goku is. Appearances Characters *Goku *King Piccolo *Tien Shinhan *Drum *Piano *Launch *Bulma *Yamcha Locations *Earth **Central City ***King Castle Objects *Airplane Trivia *This chapter is in color; the cover and the first two pages have a full color palette, while the rest of the chapter has a black-brown-yellow-red-gray-beige palette. *A Suzuki Jimny is also depicted on the cover of Akira Toriyama's one-shot manga Sonchoh (the main character's vehicle), which was released in the same issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump as this chapter, in January 1988. *On the fourth page of the chapter, King Piccolo is shown with five fingers, whereas previously he has only had four. There is note under the panel (presumably by the author) pointing this out. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:King Piccolo Saga Category:Dragon Ball chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters